


What's the Catch?

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [21]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Peter questions Mozzie's motives.Written for the prompt catch at the whitecollar100 on LJ.





	

Peter looked at the tickets Mozzie had handed him moments ago. They were for the new play El had been talking nonstop about for the past month.

Peter had tried to buy tickets but had very little luck. The only seats available were either out of his price range or in the worst spots in the theater.

Peter just wondered what the catch was to accepting them. He had little doubt he would have to deal with it just by taking the tickets. He reminded himself that El's happiness was more important than whatever crazy thing Mozzie wanted for them.


End file.
